The present disclosure relates to an image forming device which forms an image on a sheet.
Conventional image forming devices adopting an electrophotography system, such as a printer, a copying machine, and the like, include a photosensitive drum which carries an electrostatic latent image, a developing device which supplies a toner to the photosensitive drum to make an electrostatic latent image appear as a toner image, and a transfer device which transfers a toner image to a sheet from the photosensitive drum.
Image forming devices each equipped with a plurality of developing devices according to color toners of respective colors are known, in which a plurality of toner containers are arranged for supplying the respective developing devices with a replenishment toner. In these techniques, a plurality of openable container covers are provided on a front face portion of a device main body. When the container cover is opened, the toner containers are exposed to the outside to enable replacement of the toner containers.